


Pandas Are Really Quite Predictable When You Get Down To It

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Some say panda bears eat shoots and leaves.





	Pandas Are Really Quite Predictable When You Get Down To It

Some say panda bears eat shoots and leaves.

Those people have never met Peter the Panda, agent of the OWCA, who is currently enjoying a nice meal with his nemesis.

Okay, so he's tied up. So what. The rest of it’s nice. Fancy, even.

His nemesis had set out a plate of bamboo, _clearly_ poisoned. Peter the Panda hadn't touched a single piece.

Instead, as he reaches across the table for the other plate, his nemesis protests, he pulls out a gun, and the inevitable happens.

Pandas may eat shoots and leaves, but Peter the Panda eats, shoots, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a welcome diversion from all my other wips.
> 
> ~~It was so hard to get ao3 to agree it was a drabble. Where did those extra three words come from?~~
> 
> ~~Update it was the acronym.~~


End file.
